


Broken Arms and Back Rubs

by ickyx



Category: The Nice Guys (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Frottage, Holland March is a terrible parent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickyx/pseuds/ickyx
Summary: Sometimes Holland March needs to admit defeat and let his business partner give him a back massage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd  
> I apologize ahead of time if there are any mistakes.  
> Other than that, please enjoy!

Why anyone wanted to move to LA completely baffled Jackson Healy.

Sure, LA was a great place to live. Always something to do, always somewhere to go. Beautiful women everywhere, a series of beautiful beaches, and enough dope flowing around to please any hippie. All around, the greater Los Angeles area had something for anyone. There was just one thing.

The fucking cars.

If you wanted to get anywhere in LA by car, you had to either be lucky or smart. Smart enough to know when the roads were at their busiest and lucky enough that you could somehow not hit traffic.

At the moment, Healy was cursing their advertisement. He had to admit, at first he thought it was a nice ad, but now, fuck it. Fuck March for putting the line “We’ll take any case” because March of all people knew that was entirely true. Both men who were desperate for money enough to take any case. No matter where that case may be, even all the way down in fucking Torrance of all places. Together Healy and March drove out to Torrance to meet their client. They discussed the case, March scribbled some notes and they promised to get right on it.

Now it was time for them to drive home. Of course they would finish up around 5:00 P.M., the worst time to hit the freeway with the post work rush hour, but that really wouldn’t change anything when they hit the 110, which is exactly where Healy just turned on to.

Jackson was well okay with driving him and his partner back to the March’s rental home only because  Holland gracefully had driven them out to the client’s home on the border of Palos Verdes. While there, said client had gifted March with one too many alcoholic drinks, leaving the younger man way too drunk to focus on the road. With Jackson sober, he took the wheel and headed toward the 405. By the time he passed the airport, March was asleep, curled up into the passenger’s seat. His face plastered against the window, his feet curled up onto the leather upholstery and his arms splayed into his lap.

The traffic shifted again and the car is basically parked at this point. Jackson couldn’t help but groan. He would love to be anywhere else right now. Or even, no matter how annoying his partner could be, it would be great if he was awake to keep him company.

Now with him and all the other cars trapped, Jackson took the opportunity to let his focus shift from the road down to his snoozing partner.

From the angle he was in, Healy could see the cast the blonde still had to wear. He noticed earlier that day that there was a new drawing on the damn thing. Jackson couldn’t tell what the drawing was supposed to be, possibly a giraffe but could also be some sort of deformed dog. Whatever it was, he knew Holly was probably the one to draw it. And knowing March, he probably loved the damn thing just because it was his daughter’s art. His gaze went up to look Holland’s disheveled locks. Jackson would have to stretch out his neck to really see Holland's face, but he could see how his hot breath was creating a clouded patch onto the passenger side window. Next his view traveled lower to the blonde’s white pants. With the way Holland was basically laying in his seat, his normally tight white nut hugging pants were pulled extra taught around his ass, showing the slight curve and all in all giving Healy a pretty great view.

The sound of honking brought Healy’s attention away from the little distraction sitting on his right. At some point when he was checking out his partner, the traffic had eased up a little. Jackson quickly stepped on the acceleration to catch up with the other cars, even quickly merging into another lane. All the sudden motion caused Holland to jolt awake from his deep sleep, bringing his body into an upright position and crashing his head into the roof of Healy’s car in the process. The disoriented Holland, blinked as he brought a hand up to rub his head. He didn’t know if it was the excessive amount of alcohol or the fact that he just woke up from a nap, but Holland was having trouble remembering where he was and what was going on. He glanced over to whoever was driving. Of course it would be fucking Jackson Healy.

“Fuck. Did I fall asleep? How long was I out for? Where are we?” A stream of questions left Holland’s mouth as he fiddled around to find where he left his pack of cigarettes. He found the white and red pack in his jacket’s inner pocket, pulling it out in a swift motion and dropping it into his lap.

Jackson scoffed and kept his eyes on the road. “Yes you fell asleep. Not for that long actually. We are on the 110.”

Holland nodded and looked out the windshield, out towards all the flashing cars against the setting sun. He found his lighter sitting in the same pocket the cigarette pack was in. He plucked one of the thin white sticks and stuck it in his mouth. He began to smoke, using one hand to hold the cigarette while the other went to bring down his window, letting the smoke escape.

“Hope you had a good nap.” Jackson said as he made his way over another lane. Holland didn’t respond, just hummed and stretched his arms above his head as best as he could with Jackson’s close roofed car. When he did this he let out a strangled groan through the cigarette now sitting between his plush lips. “You sore there, kid?”

The cracking of Holland’s joints could be heard over the mix of the radio and the wind rustling against the now open window. “Just a little.” Holland said, trying to play off just how much in pain his body had been in as of late. “Why would you think I would be in pain? I’m fucking immortal remember.”

Jackson raised an eyebrow, god his partner was just so stubborn. “Well I don’t know. Your arm is fucking broken, you were sleeping on a car seat for about 30 minutes and oh yeah, you got fucking hit by a car less than a week ago.”

Holland scoffed at that. He knew all these things were true, but he really wasn’t in the mood to deal with Healy’s famous attitude. Also the ‘being hit by a car’ thing wasn’t really a big deal. The car wasn’t even going that fast and only left Holland with a few bruises.

“Okay okay. Jesus Christ okay, I’m a little sore alright!” For emphasis he rolled his shoulders. “My back has been killing me for the past few days. You happy now?!”

Jackson was happy. He truly loved when he was proven right, especially by someone as cocksure as Holland March was.

Trying to change the subject, Holland looked out of the open window one more time, looking at the setting sun. “How much longer? I gotta get home and feed Holly.”

“About five exits to go. Hopefully I can get you home by 6:30.”

Holland just groaned and started to squirm in his seat, acting like a damn child.

“Hey just calm down, it won’t be that long.”

March huffed in annoyance, tapping at his cigarette, letting the ash fall out of the open window. Once the entire stick was gone he replaced it with another. With this one he had trouble keeping the lighter stable, the wind causing the flame to shake.

“You know, my ex wife always loved my back rubs. Told me no matter how hurt her back was, my hands could get the tension out.”

Holland turned to his partner, raising an eyebrow. “You’re telling me this why?”

“I’m offering you a back massage you asshole.”

After that, Holland went silent. He turned away from Healy, focusing on plopping the new cigarette between his lips and lighting up. His gaze was set forward, letting the smoke linger in his mouth a little too long until he exhaled through his nose out towards the open window. Jackson didn't know if his partner was trying to be difficult with him or was just not paying attention long enough to hear what he said, but he decided to forget it and focus on getting the two of them off that damn freeway.

~’~

No matter how much Jackson liked where he lived, he had to admit the houses surrounding the March’s rental home were gorgeous. Even though it was early January, some of the houses were still decked out in lights and other Christmas decorations. But of course, Holland’s rental looked way out of place, with its combination of scattered bullet holes and the giant hole from the missing palm tree. After the whole Catalytic Converter Fiasco of 77’, Jackson would suspect that Holland would find a different place to live. During a night of drinking between the two of them, March had emotionally explained that the current rental was the only place that was close enough to the open lot where the old house was. He knew that Holly would kill him if she lived too far from the remnants of her childhood home.

Jackson’s blue Ford LTD pulled up towards the home, stopping in front, parking by the curb. Even though it was dark out by now, Holland had slipped on his aviators and began to resituate his belongings into his white jacket. For the first time in ten minutes he turned his direction towards his partner and spoke. “So you coming in or what?”

Jackson didn’t have anything to get to besides his new fish, and the night was still decently young, so he decided why the hell not join his partner for a drink.

~’~

“Holly! Holly I’m home!” Holland yelled as he entered the house. He made his way towards the kitchen, looking to see if his daughter was hanging out there. When he got there he noticed a lined sheet of paper attached to the fridge by a magnet that he was 75% sure wasn’t there when he had left that morning. As he neared it he could tell from a distance it was his daughter’s hand writing.

_“Dad._

_Don’t know where you are or if you will be home soon so I’m going to Jessica’s. Be home tomorrow afternoon._

_Your Daughter, Holly”_

Holland groaned. He totally forgot to tell Holly where he was going after he dropped her off at school. And now he feels like shit.

Now it was time to drink away his sadness of being the worst father in existence.

As he dug through his fridge looking for a few beers for him and his guest, Jackson strolled into the kitchen and leaned across the counter. “So uh, where's Holly?”

“Not here. Didn’t tell her where I was going so she went to Janet's or something.”

“Jessica’s.”

“How do you know that?”

Holland turned his attention from the fridge out toward Jackson who was holding the letter from Holly in his hand. He then crumbled up the paper and looked over to Holland who had two beers in his hands. Jackson quickly grabbed both bottles, pulling them easily out of Holland’s grip and shoved them back into the fridge. “No drinking tonight. If I’m staying, I’m not taking care of your depressed drunk ass.”

Holland just whimpered and watched as Jackson pulled out the pack of Yoo-hoos for them. “Holly gonna care if we drink these?”

“Doesn't matter. She hates me enough already.” Holland said as he grabbed one of the bottles from his partner’s hands and made his way to the living room.

About 4 Yoo-hoos in, Holland is trying to pretend the sugar high is some sort of buzz. At some point Jackson had cooked up some Kraft mac and cheese for the two of them, seeing as it was one of the few things the March’s actually had in their cupboards.

With all the chocolate milk and dinner, Jackson decided it would be a good time to leave. He put his hands on his knees and lifted his body from the low couch. “I’ll see you tomorrow March.”

As he made his way toward the front door he could hear Holland rusting behind him, getting up from the couch as well. “Wait you're leaving? What about that back massage?

Oh yeah, back massage. Jack completely forgot about the offer back when they were still stuck on the 110. He turned back to look at Holland who was standing in front of the sofa with a sad look on his face. Originally the offer was a joke, just trying to ease up the situation of being stuck in traffic. But now, now Holland looked desperate to have his stress and pain kneaded out of him.

~’~

Jackson had never been in Holland's bedroom before. He had been in Holly’s more than once, but he had never stepped foot in Holland’s own. As he walked into the room, he looked around at the surroundings. The shag rug covering the floor with a California king bed smack in the middle. A long mirror sat near a door which Jack expected to be for the closet. In general the room, like the rest of the rental house, screamed way too expensive for someone on a private detective’s salary.

Holland entered the room first and started to unbutton his paisley shirt then went to hang it over the mirror for now; not wanting to just toss it on the ground. Now in just his white pants and tank top undershirt he looked to Jackson, quirking an eyebrow. “Where do you want me.”

Without his outer shirt, Jackson could see Holland’s wedding ring resting on his chest. He had a strange urge to lick his suddenly dry lips of the sight of his partner in just is undershirt. “Alright, now, on your stomach.”

Holland grumbled as he did what he was told. He pulled off his undershirt, laying it next to his button up. He readjusted the chain around his neck, refusing to take it off and made himself comfortable on the bed. He went ahead and placed his crossed arms under his head for both comfort and to get them out of the way for Jack. The cast on his left hand was tough but not totally uncomfortable under his chin. “Alright Healy, show me how you use those strong Irish hands of yours.”

Jack didn’t respond to that. Partly because he couldn't think of a good comeback, but mostly because he was too entranced by March’s bare back. The light dusting of freckles and a few minor scars. The slope of his spine down to his ass. Scared he was staring a little too long, Healy quickly went to start the back massage.

He stood on the side of the bed, leaning over to get his palms onto Holland’s shoulders. He pushed the heels of his hands down into his shoulder blades as he used his fingers to dig into the muscle. “Damn March, didn’t think you were gonna be this tight.” He quickly noticed how sexual the phrase sounded and tried to fake a chuckle in hope for it to sound like a joke. Holland didn’t seem to notice though, he was too caught up in the amazing feeling of getting his back rubbed. He was letting out soft sighs and pleasured noises every time Jack found a certain spot that was holding a lot of pain. At one spot in particular, Holland let out a small moan of having it tended to. He quickly apologized, and looked over his shoulder to see Jackson’s eyebrows furrowed.

Jackson was mostly focusing on the side closest to him, not wanting to have to lean over to get to the other side. He eventually gave up and moved his hands around to find a large knot situated on his partner’s right shoulder. In the process, his stomach was resting dangerously close to Holland’s lower back. Holland turned his head again at the feeling. “Why not get on the bed so you don’t have to do what you're doing.” He then quickly went back to resting his face into the bed, trying to hide the sudden blush that was spreading across his cheeks. Sadly, unknown to him, the blush had moved all the way down to the back of his neck, on full display to his partner.

With a grunt of approval, Jack made his way onto the bed, having his knees straddle the back of Holland’s thighs. Now in this position, he had easy access to all of Holland’s lean back. He went to break up the knot on Holland’s right side, letting him squirm a little as he did so, not getting to move too much with his legs being trapped between Jackson’s knees. Each hand moved symmetrically, kneading into Holland’s tight skin. His hands moved lower, making their way to the blonde’s external obliques. As each hand massaged there, his thumbs were stroking up and down right before the curve of Holland’s ass.

“You don’t need to rub there Healy. The pain is up top.” Holland’s voice was tense. On the verge of getting high pitched like it does when he's overly excited or nervous.

Jack didn’t listen though. His hands were now working even harder, loving the feeling of Holland’s flesh under his hands.

“Healy, s-stop.” His voice was stuttering now. High pitched and desperate. Jack didn’t stop though. He just moved his hands to Holland’s waist, starting to rub there.

“Okay don’t stop, _Jesus Christ Jack.”_

Holland’s back was arching on its own, his rear making its way to hit against Jack’s crotch. “You're hard from this? Christ you dirty old man.”

Jackson growled at that and moved his hands underneath each of Holland’s armpits. Being careful of Holland’s broken arm, he flipped him over to look him in the face. The blonde’s hair was now disheveled. His blush spreading down the length of his chest. Jackson’s gaze traveled even further down to his partner’s crotch. From how tight those damn pants were, Jack could tell Holland was just as hard. “You're one to talk March.”

The two just stared at eachother for a while. Just panting, unsure of what to do next.

It was Holland who made the first move. He moved his arms under him, lifting his upper body closer to Jack’s. Now with them closer. Holland brought his lips toward his partner’s and kissed him. It was slow and chaste, full of nervousness. Holland was going to back off, let the kiss end at that, but he was surprised when Jack began to kiss back, pushing his lips harder down onto Holland’s own. He moved his hands down to each side of Holland’s head, resting his palms against the mattress.

This wasn’t their first kiss. That was awhile ago. Together they were completely wasted, sitting in Holland's car, waiting to sober up enough so they could drive home. At some point, their drunk conversation had turned into kissing and hand jobs galore. But this was different. This was sober and Jackson was loving it so much more.

Holland let Jack lead. Each kiss was harder than the last. Their bodies mingling together on the bed. Jackson adjusted his hands so that he was now supporting his weight on his forearms, not wanting to totally crush his partner into the bed. That didn’t stop Jack from humping Holland though. With the blonde’s hips still trapped in between Jack’s knees, Holland could only awkwardly thrust upward to try and receive some friction on his aching cock.

The kisses were getting sloppy. Wet and messy with the occasional clashing of teeth. At one point Holland got his tongue past Jackson’s lips. In response Jack quirked an eyebrow and began to suck at the new intrusion and watched as Holland’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at the feeling. Next thing Jackson knew, Holland was making some high pitched welping noise. It was muted with his lips being so preoccupied, but it was loud enough for Jackson to hear. Then he noticed how Holland’s legs were shaking beneath him. How his hands were gripping at the sheets. That's when he felt how Holland was squirming around. Jack took all the movement as a hint that Holland wanted his partner to get off of him.

Jack swung his leg over Holland’s hips and went to kneel next to him on the bed. Holland now had his non broken arm draped over his eyes while the other rested across his stomach. His entire chest was flushed a deep pink. With each breath Holland’s entire chest heaved.

“Fuck March. I didn’t mean to . . . I mean, I don’t know what came over me.”

Holland didn’t respond. He just continued to try and even out his breathing. His heart rate felt like it was going a mile a minute. He shimmied his hand away from his eyes and looked up at his partner who was staring down at him. He then moved his hand down to his pants and unzipped the fly. He adjusted his hips, letting the waistband hang low on his hips. Jackson’s gaze traveled downward to Holland’s crotch and was surprised with what he saw. Along the front of the faded pale boxers were dark wet stains covering all the way up to the waistband. That's when Jack noticed that Holland was no longer hard. His flaccid cock resting on his thigh in the soiled underwear.

“What the fuck March!? Did you fucking come?”

Holland just groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. He immediately regretted it  feeling how sticky the boxers were as he rested on them.

“Did you come in your pants like a damn teenager?!”

“I haven't got much action lately so fucking sue me Healy!” Holland yelled into the mattress below him.

It was then quiet for a second. Well for Holland at least. The embarrassment caused his heart beat to slam in his ears. Even with his ears ringing he could hear a faint whispering above him.

“Holland?” Silence again. Jack repeated himself, voice soft and soothing. A hand crept up to rub at Holland’s shoulder. “Holland look at me.”

With a sigh Holland turned his head, letting his cheek rest against the comforter, looking up at Jackson. He didn't expect the sight he was graced with when he did look up. Fucking Jackson Healy with his own cock resting in his hand while the other was focused on rubbing his partner’s back.

“You don’t know how hot that is.”

Holland whimpered at that. He couldn't look Jack in the face, and he didn't want to. The show he was giving Holland, how he twisted his hand around the head of his cock, thumb smoothing over the slit.

“Now I have a few options here, and you tell me if you fancy any of them.” Jack’s hand had moved down to grip at the base of his cock. “Option number one, I go to your bathroom and finish myself off. Option two is I jerk my dick in front of you, let you watch the whole thing. Or option three, you give me head.”

“No option four where I let you come all over me?” Holland said as he moved his arms under himself, picking up his body and moving so he was now in a sitting position on the bed.

“Is that you want?” Jack said as he began to move himself, adjusting his legs so he was sitting as well.

“Hmmm maybe not tonight. Kinda already feel sticky enough.” He said with a smirk. He went to outstretch his legs and began to wiggle out of his soiled pants. Next came the underwear. Both articles of clothing were flung onto the shag carpet where they would probably stay until morning.

Now fully naked, Holland looked over to his partner, his chest heaving, cock standing straight up, resting on his clothed stomach.

Holland thought for a second. Weighing out his options in his head. It didn’t take long for Holland to decide because seconds later he lowered himself onto his hands and knees and started to crawl over to the other side of the bed toward Jack.

Holland wouldn't say he was bad at oral sex. His wife and plenty of former girlfriends had praised him for his ability to eat them out. But, sucking a dick was a completely different skill set. A skill set he hadn’t really mastered yet.

To start things off, Holland decided to take things slow. He wrapped one hand, almost nervously about the base of Healy’s cock. He settled his weight onto his cast, which was settled safley on the mattress, and leaned down to lick gently at the head, teasing it slightly. His tounge gathered a small amount of pre come, causing him to slightly gag at the taste. Luckily Jack didn’t seem too offended and instead rested his hand on top of Holland’s head, urging him to take the plunge.

Trying not to strain himself too much, Holland went slow, only slightly bobbing his head. Jackson Healy’s cock was definitely on the girthy side, giving a nice sting to Holland’s jaw muscles as his lips neared the base. Once there Jack let out a relaxed sigh, causing Holland to look up at his partner in curiousity.

“This is pretty nice March. Feels really good. Plus you’re quiet for once.” Jack said while looking down at him. His hands had made their way to Holland’s jaw where his thumbs slowly started to rub and massage at the tense muscles. Holland wanted to remove his mouth and present some witty comeback about how he doesn’t talk that much but he didn’t notice how Healy’s grip on his head was growing stronger. For now he would have to ignore it and just get on with the blow job.

Holland continued to bob his head up and down, loving the feeling of the weight of Jack’s cock on his tongue. The occasional dribble of pre come would flow down his throat but at this point, Holland didn’t mind. He didn’t know how close Jack was but Holland could tell his partner was really enjoying himself with the low grunts he was making every few seconds. At some point, Holland didn’t notice it but Jack’s hands had left the blonde’s head and had moved to his shoulders. There, his large hands began to squeeze and rub at Holland’s trapezius muscles. This relaxing sensation caused Holland to only moan around the cock in his mouth, letting some saliva and come slip out the sides and settle into his mustache and goatee.

The sounds Holland was making only made Jack’s cock pulse even more. Each muffled moan coming from Holland caused a slick vibration in his mouth that shot straight to Jack’s balls. He wasn’t going to be able to last long like that. He was panting, his hands slightly shaking as he continued to massage his partner’s shoulders. He desperately wanted to come in Holland’s mouth, make him drink down his cum, but he knew better to really warn him first before doing so.

“Fuck, March. . . You’re so good. If you’re. . . fuck . . . if you’re okay with me coming in your mouth, keep doing what you’re doing. If not, god, you gotta move that pretty mouth of yours, I’m so close.”

Jack knew that Holland heard him, but was shocked to see him working overtime, moving his head down at a faster pace, making a sloppy show as he worked to bring Jack to completion. It didn’t take long for Holland to feel his mouth fill with the older man’s come. Holland tried to swallow as much as he could with a softening cock still sitting in his mouth. Once he got down as much as he could, he moved his head away and rested it onto Jack’s lap.

“Fuck. . .” Holland finally said once he got his breath back. “That sure was something.”

Jack at some point had flopped onto his back, relaxing in the afterglow of his orgasm. He rubbed a hand through his now slightly damp hair and blinked up at the ceiling. After a few seconds of silence, Jack finally lifted his body back up, pushing away Holland’s head which was sitting quite comfortably on his partner’s right thigh. Jack stood up and pulled up his pants and boxers that had at some point made their way to rest at his ankles. As he buckled his belt, he looked over to see Holland resting on his back, sweaty, glistening and looking completely fucked out.

“Alright, I guess I should, uh be heading out.” Jackson said as he smoothed out his shirt.

Holland only nodded and struggled to lift his body into a sitting position. “Wait, let me at least walk you out.”

Before leaving his bedroom, Holland had slipped on one of the cheesiest silk robes Jack had ever seen. It was light blue with some gold embroidery design all across the front. Knowing Holland, he probably bought the thing in Chinatown for five bucks. Now decently covered, together the two walked out the front door and straight to Jack’s parked car.

“See you tomorrow March. Try not to drink too much tonight okay?”

Holland sheepishly nodded and watched his partner walk towards the drivers side. He bit his lip for a second, thinking about what the say.

“Uh, hey Healy! Thanks for the back massage!” The blonde said a little too loudly.

Healy only chuckled at his partner, turned on the car’s ignition and started his drive back to The Comedy Store.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ozirj for being the only one who talks to me about this ship.  
> Comments and Kudos are very appreciated!


End file.
